What!
by LeGeNdArYxGIRL
Summary: Valduggery. Valkyrie is confused with her feelings and this is interfering with her work. What happens when she needs to run from Skulduggery? She meets someone she didn't expect to. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

**A/N: The story takes place after Mortal Coil and before Death Bringer.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Valkyrie's POV

I have always wondered what is happening in Skulduggery's brain when he's thinking about a case and following some kind of logic to solve the case. Of course when I say brain I don't mean it literally because he... you know, doesn't really have one in the biological meaning of the word. But let's get back to the main subject - he's extremely smart (I wouldn't tell him that, because you know what his ego is like..) and he could always deduct me and say what I was hiding from him ( I hate hiding things from him... he's my best friend and partner and the person whom I trust the most in my life, but sometimes hiding the truth is needed) and that's why I am so intrigued to find out his thoughts. But as you know well he hates talking about himself and in fact I don't know his past nor I know what is it like in his extraordinary mind. Even though I still know pretty much about him. I had thought he didn't care for me because it just looked like this, but then I realized that I couldn't see the whole picture- that he has always been worried for me but he just didn't show it. And of course I can... prove it. He knows everything about our enemies' powers and abilities but then when Sanguine appeared and threatened to kill me- my partner got crazy about it. So what I am trying to say is that he ,sort of, control the things. He is careful and wants to be sure I am not in too dangerous situation. For example - this time when Scapegrace had threaten to kill me. Then Skulduggery wasn't there in the beginning but he knew that Vaurien wasn't dangerous at all so he appeared only when it had become bad. I met Sanguine for the first time and my partner wasn't there. My precious favourite skeleton-detective got crazy when he found out about my fight. Of course in the beginning of our partnership he didn't care that much if I was hurt or anything but now things are quite different... Also, I remember this time when I went to doctor Nye (this crazy ''man'' who tried to make me stay forever with him and wanted to experiment on me but fortunately for me failed) he went mad again in the moment when he found out about it and started swearing at me but I knew that this was his way of showing me that he really cared.

But there's something more. Something has been on my mind for quite much time - Davina Marr's words about me being ... in love with... Skulduggery.. Of course she was crazy but then ''that'' started to bother me and I still can't get these thoughts off my mind. I am with Fletcher and I ... I love him. I think so but it's just too early for me to say it out loud and I am confused about my feelings. I don't really understand them and I don't know how things are going to happen. Maybe there's possibility that I like Skulduggery a bit too but it's normal, isn't it? I mean we have been partners for too much time so I am not going to lye to myself. This unfortunately, I can't tell anybody, even Tanith, not only because he is hundreds of years older than me and could be my grand, grand, grand... grandpa but also because it's may ruin our relationship. I know that to say that I like him may sound ridiculous and sick to you but in fact almost all kinds of different relationships are possible in the ,,magic world''.. However, Skulduggery is still a skeleton and that now is a reason for you to think I need psychical attention. The truth is, though, that I like him for his personality. He is caring (even if he wouldn't admit it) and I know he feels terrible every time I got hurt in battle, he is also funny and smart, sometimes kind too. I am quite sure he doesn't see himself this way but he have a dark facade which he put on himself and think that I can't see through it. I know he had done bad things in his past and that's the reason he hates himself but I will make him see the truth. Everybody tells me that Skulduggery is awful and doesn't care for anybody but I don't believe their words.

-Valkyrie! - I heard him calling me. I opened my eyes.

-You have been sleeping all morning! - he declared with a grumpy voice.

-I wasn't sleeping.I was thinking with closed eyes!- I complained but with a smile on my face.

-Mhmm... and what were you thinking of?

That's bad. When he starts asking he always finds out what I was hiding.

-I.. I can't remember- Shit. Such an obvious lie.

-You are lying.- he stated without any emotion in his voice.

-Fine. I was thinking about Fletcher.

-No, you weren't.

-Don't we have a case or something? Did all of the bad people stop doing ... bad things or something?

-You are obviously changing the subject.- he sighed.

-This conversation went too far.

-No it didn't. I can't understand why are you hiding things from when I always find out about them one way or another- he said.

-Because it's not in your business. Why should you always know everything about me - I was a little bit angry now.

\- I am your partner and sometimes your behaviour makes our work harder.

\- I don't want you to know everything which is happening with me.

\- Then Valkyrie, get a hold of yourself. You can't see it but sometimes you just sit and don't move for half an hour. You just stay like that as if you are isolated from the world. In these moments I can't count on you to be ready for a battle or someone of our hundreds enemies. This is not a game Valkyrie and you should know it by now.- then he left the room quietly.

I was speechless. We have never ... been like that.

.

.

.

Some hours later

We were at his house so he should have gone to his room. Now I am staying in front of his door and I haven't any ideas what to do But what am I going to tell him if I go there? That I am not concentrated because I am confused with my feeling and I can't understand how I really feel toward him? Nah, not a good idea. But then I heard the door of his room opening.

\- Skulduggery, I...

It's okay, Valkyrie. We have work to do which I was going to tell you about so let's go for it. I know that you would tackle the problem so everything is okay- he interjected.

-I promise that I will be concentrated on our work.

-Ok then. This idiot Vaurien Scapegrace is making a new zombie army and he has bitten some people. We should find him and put him in jail which, as you know would be annoyingly easy. I asked some people and they said they have seen him wandering somewhere in the city parks.- he said and sighed in annoyance.

I don't like Scapegrace but still I'll spend the day with Skulduggery so it's not that bad...

no...

Fletcher...

I get sad when I remember about him. I haven't seen him in days. He said that he was going to some kind of personal appointment or something like that but he hasn't even called me for 5 days now. I am a little bit worried but I also feel guilty because I spent this time of his absence with Skulduggery and I had real fun.

As never has happened we had some free time and we just walked and talked about things and for a moment I had forgot about Fletcher.

-Are we going?

-Yes. Get in the Bentley.

On the way to the central park we traveled in silence and only the sound of the car was making it not so creepy.

Skulduggery was holding the steering-wheel hard.

-Are you ok, Skulduggery?- my voice broke the silence and it sounded so unnaturally to me.

He sighed but didn't say anything. After long three or four minutes I heard his voice and it was hoarse, full with emotion.

-No Valkyrie, I am not. But you wouldn't understand me if I tell you and my problem may as well as yours interfere with our work.

-I am not a kid anymore Skulduggery. I am 23 and I am sure I'll understand if you explain.

-I didn't mean that you are a kid. It's just a problem I should deal with as you should with yours.

-I can't deal with mine so easily. I don't know how.. Oh, God.

-What kind of problem is it?

-What?

-I may help if you say.

-Love.

-Oh.

I started opening the car window slowly.

-Fine, I love Fletcher but I also like you and I can't deal with my feelings. - I burst out the sentence as fast as I could.

Skulduggery stopped the car harshly.

I didn't wait him to look at me. I jumped of the window and fell hardly on the ground. I jumped on my feet as fast as I could and ran from the car.

**A/N: If you like my story, please write a review and post your opinion if I should continue it or not. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters****.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Valkyrie's POV

That was really stupid. I shouldn't have told him. I didn't think of the consequences. I am not panicking, I am not panicking...

Shit. I am panicking.

Ok, everything is going to be ok, just get a hold of yourself.

Shit. I am in the forest, I don't have any food or clothes or tent... I made a big mistake. He's going to search for me in my house and any possible place now but I think I can hide here. After all he didn't see me when I ran and he doesn't know the direction I have taken in. Also it's quite far from the city. But the problem with the food still lasts. I don't have even water and I can't survive here without it. And I can't stay here for a long time. Skulduggery is a detective so he will find me soon with magic or without it. So it's absolutely necessary for me to think of a place I can go and it should be fast. I need a place, which hasn't been ''touched'' by the magic world...

No, I don't know a place like this. My whole world is magic. Then a place where Skulduggery wouldn't find me too soon. The only possibility is...

\- Hey, what are you doing at my place? - It was Vaurian Scapegrace the ,,Great Killer''.

-Your place?

-Yes, my place. That has been my home recently.

\- My master is right. And you should be respectful to my master.- Scapegrace's zombie ,,assistant'' or something like that said.

-Anyway Scapegrace, do you want to make a deal?

-And what can you possibly give which I haven't?

-I will help you into your search for a way to stop the decomposition of your body and I won't tell Skulduggery where you are hiding. I think that you would appreciate that as you will need time. Am I right?

-What do you want me to do?

\- I want you to take me with you.

-What?!- Vaurian gazed at me in shock.

\- So deal or no deal?

\- Deal.

\- So the first thing I need now is food and water. I want you to take me to some market or shop with your bus.

-This wasn't included in the terms of our deal.

I started watching him angrily.

-Uhh, okay. I will go get the bus. - he said with annoyed voice.

-I am coming with you.

Of course, he would try to escape.

-Oh, and if you try to bite me or something you know that you will be really sorry later. Right?- I said with a sweet smile.

-Whatever...

While we were walking toward the bus and not talking I looked around myself. The forest was beautiful and it was night so everything seemed so unrealistic. As if the magic take control of the world every time the night falls. I could see the tiny lights in the far. I could hear the whispers of the night creatures. I could sense the magic in the air. It was exhilarating.

I was glad I always took money with me wherever I went because now I need a food for some time. We went to a market two miles away from the forest and there I bought all I needed... Almost all.

\- Wait a moment. Why Skulduggery is not with you? And why were you alone on my territory? What really stops me from killing you right now?. - he said with a devious grin while I was eating.

\- What stops you? Maybe the fact that after you do that Skulduggery would chase you and you would suffer more than you could imagine.

-You are not stupid, are you?

I just smiled at this.

-It's not in your business why I am here or where I am.

-Stupid kid. - he said more to himself than to me.

-Don't speak like that to my master- the zombie assistant said.

I had forgot he was here. But for sure I can't say the same for Scapegrace. His smell was awful and I would die from it soon. Such an irony- his smell was more dangerous than he himself.

I need to think where we can go now. Maybe in another city. But I can't keep running from Skulduggery till the end of my life. So I should think of what to tell him and maybe I should try to decide how I feel. Ok, then - I like Fletcher, but do I really love him?. But if I loved him I wouldn't like Skulduggery or would I? So all in all I like both of them. But who is more important for me?. I couldn't live without Skulduggery for sure, he has been with me since I was 12 but Fletcher is important, too. I haven't seen him for days. I can call him now. The last time we saw each other I was a little bit angry at him for not telling me where he was going. But now I miss him since I am all alone. But if Fletcher is only this – a way to spend my time… I am awful. I don't know… It seems like I'll need more time to understand my feelings.

-Hey zombie, we should go.- I told Scapegrace

-Go where?

\- In another city. You will drive till we find one.

\- I don't remember you becoming my master...- he mumbled.

\- We'll go tomorrow morning. I'll go to sleep now. And if you try to escape you should know that I never sleep deeply.

I just sighed and went to sleep under a tree. Soo tired...

Skulduggery? How did you find me?- I asked as I looked my partner right in the ,,eyes''.

But I got no answer to my question. He just stared at me with his bare eye sockets and didn't move at all. I felt my body trembling. As if I knew something bad would happen.

What was happening? Mist. All around me. I looked at the direction of my feet. I couldn't see them. The mist was too strong. Then I heard a clicking sound and I turned up my head immediately. Skulduggery was standing right in front of me with his gun pointed at my head. He didn't move an inch. What happened next was as if I was looking everything in slow motion. His skeletal finger pushed the thriller, then I heard the sound from the shot and felt the fear taking over my whole body paralyzing me. Then I felt the pain and...

.

.

.

Nothing.

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit shorter but I hope you like it.**


End file.
